Roleplay: The Butterfly Effect
The Butterfly Effect is an invite only RP created by Boombomb, where several characters will go on a journey, and at random points a poll will appear, asking the users what decision they'd like to make, after at least half of the users have voted (depending on what number of users are in the RP, that is.) the RP will continue, but the course of the RP will change depending on the RP. Rules *No godmodding *No powerplaying *No making the RP about yourself/your characters. *Do not cheat polls (such as using Alt accounts to vote.) *Censor swears please. *No sexual activity. (Romance is allowed.) Banned Users N/A Invited Users To confirm or dispute your invitation, place a ♦ beside your name if you're '''confirming '''your invite, place a ♢ beside your name if you're disputing your invitation. *Boombomb♦ *Sonicstar3000♦ *LegionDX♦ *Flametfh♦ *RayxCreamMaker♦ *Apallo The Hedgehog♦ *BlurayOriginals♦ *Darkblood234♦ *EcruosofCharisma ♠ *Tynic The Hedgehog♦ *ElphabaAndGalinda ♦ Confirmed user count 11/16 Characters *Boombomb the Hedgehog *Auda the Hedgehog *Chase the Fennec Fox *Sal the Echidna *Bluray the Fox *Chewie the Kirby *Jowan the Weaselat *Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox *Apallo (Modern) *Junior the Hedgehog *Sara Malvrone the Canine *Honoo the Pyrofox *Jayce the Hummingbird *Jad the Wolverine *Ecruos the Porcupine *Tsukiumi the Cat *Delta the Corrupted *Brooke the Short-Tailed Cat *Spikestorm the Hedgehog *Tye The Hedgehog *Zero The hedgehog *Kunai the hedgehog *Gash The Hedgehog *Holly the Fox *Elphaba the Cat Roleplay Auda: *Walking around letting the wind fly through every strand of fur he has.* Bluray: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Auda: What? You seem rather arrogant going around shouting slurs like that. Bluray: lt was a joke man. Honoo: *Sitting nearby, With a book in hand* Chewie: (has ran out of Blu's bag and is poking Honoo's book) Honoo: *Looks at Chewie, with a confused expression* What is it? Chewie: What you read? Honoo: I was about to read a book *Still looking at Chewie* Why? Chewie: It looks fun. Auda: Tch... Honoo: I guess you could describe it as fun. Chewie: (walks up to Auda and pulls his pants) Who're you mister? Auda: My name is Auda.. Chewie: Nice to meet you Mr.Auda. (hugs his leg) Bluray: (picks up Chewie) Sorry about that... Auda: It's fine, my little brother does that to me sometimes, actually. *smiles* Bluray: Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Bluray. This is my little friend Chewie. Oh and that dork (uses his thumb to point behind him) Over there? That's is Honoo. Auda: Nice to meet you three. This is Chase. Chase: *hesitantly waves* Honoo: *Suddenly appears behind Bluray and whispers behind him eerily* What was that? Bluray: (turns around to face Honoo and backflips) "Oh and that dork," (repeats the previous action) "Over there? This is Honoo." Jowan: (was in the pointing direction) I have feelings ya know. Honoo: *Glares at Bluray before smacking him on the back of the head, Turns to chase and nods* Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Bluray: (rubbing the back of his head) Learn to take a joke man. Jowan: Learn to MAKE a joke man. Watch a pro. Holly: *sitting in the grass nearby, eating popcorn* Jowan: HEY HOLLY-GURRRL WHADUP'? Holly: *sigh* Hello Jowan. Jowan: (his eyes glow orange as all of her popcorn heats up, burning it) THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (runs) Holly:... *casts a spell that causes him to fly up into the air and hit a tree* Jowan: (against the tree in pain) wurth it Bluray: ...Now THAT'S comedy. Auda: Uuh... Holly: *conjures another bag of popcorn* Wasteful b****es... Honoo: Err, I think I'll go now... Holly: Hey guys, what's that? *Holly points to something falling from the sky* Bluray: Maybe it's another Kirby! I call dibs if it is. (runs towards it) Jowan: Greedy little... (runs with) Holly: *teleports straight to the fallen object, which has hit the ground* Bluray: WHAT IS IT?1 Category:Bluray's Continuity